


Uneasy Dreams

by vanishinghitchhiker



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cover Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker
Summary: Psychedelic songs for quails.





	Uneasy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> BBL & Holiday Star spoilers, kind of. Featuring the not-posted-anywhere-else back cover, because the blackboard I own is too small for my handwriting.

 

Listen at [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N55lo3m0IY&list=PL5hYb29VLcf1XX8ZUWxEtXB-tdGkBdgVo) or [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/vanishinghitchhiker/uneasy-dreams).

**From the Sun**. Unknown Mortal Orchestra  
// _isolation can put a gun in your hand_

**Needles In My Eyes**. The Beta Band  
// _crept in and I stole your mind_

**Friends**. Led Zeppelin  
// _trade a smile with someone who’s blue_

**Twin of Myself**. Black Moth Super Rainbow  
// _eating seeds from the big black cloud above us_

**Cabin Fever**. Brian Jonestown Massacre  
// _too fucking young to say goodbye_

**Holy Moly**. Matthew E. White  
// _home isn’t always where we think it is_

**Brain Damage** \+ **Eclipse**. Pink Floyd  
// _there’s someone in my head but it’s not me_

**After Hours**. The Velvet Underground  
// _I’d never have to see the day again_


End file.
